Red Roses and an I Love You
by Elbelleee23
Summary: And soon enough as she closes the door and walked back inside her smile had now taken over from her tears, all because of a bunch of roses and an I Love You.


**Title:** Red Roses and an I Love You

**Pairings:** Naley

**Summary: **.And soon enough as she closes the door and walked back inside her smile had now taken over from her tears, all because of a bunch of roses and an I Love You.

**Dedication: **To Kaitie, Merry Christmas.

* * *

Haley James walked down the crowded hallway her red eyes and blotchy cheeks, the only evidence of her break up with longtime boyfriend Nathan Scott. She thought everything was going good and that they were at a good place with their one and half year relationship, until he showed up at her house.

_Haley has just gotten all her favourite movies all laid out on the coffee table, getting ready for a relaxing day on the couch when a knock at the door pulled her away from the TV screen. Opening the door her smile widened when she saw the body of her boyfriend standing on the step. _

"_Hey." She said, reaching up and giving Nathan a light kiss on the lips. She pulled away and noticed that he had a quiet and nervous look on his face. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her voice and worry coming into her eyes. _

"_We need to talk." He replied, while trying to avoid any eye contact with her. _

"_Um, ok" she said while stepping aside and letting Nathan into the house. Nathan followed Haley into the lounge where he proceeded to sit on the couch. Just by looking at him Haley could tell he was scared at what he wanted to say. He kept adverting his eyes everywhere, his hands were rubbing over his hair and he kept on fidgeting. Soon Haley couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed his hands and put them in her lap, giving them a reassuring squeeze. _

"_Nate, what's going on?" she asked finally he lifted his ocean blue eyes and looked into her chocolate brown ones. _

"_Hales, it's been an amazing year and a bit with you. And you have taught me to be a better person and you always believe in me when no one else does." Nathan said before taking a deep breath and continuing with his mini speech. _

"_That's why this is so hard for me to say." _

"_Nate come on, you can tell me anything remember." _

"_I know, and that's why I think we should break up." He said, looking away from her. Haley felt her heart clench at the words that had just left her boyfriend's mouth. _

"_What?" she asked, her voice breaking ever so slightly._

"_Look this is our senior year and you are going places and so am I, and I don't want us to regret anything is we have a bad break-up at graduation." Nathan said sounding almost scared. Haley was speechless. She didn't think about what was going to happen if they went to different schools, she just thought that they would try the whole long distance thing. Nathan continued to talk, but Haley just tuned him out, eyes prickling with tears. _

"_Haley say something…please?" _

"_Get out." She replied voice void of any emotion. Nathan looked her in the eye before nodding his head and walking towards the door. _

_I am truly sorry Hales." He said before turning back around and walking out of the room. As soon as she heard the door shut she let the tears fall. And the only sound you could hear in the silent house were the sound of sobs and a heart breaking. _

* * *

A fresh batch of tears made their way down her cheeks as she continued to her locker. On her way she passed the girls bathroom and remembered the time Nathan dragged her into the bathroom room for a quick make-out session.

_Haley was walking down the deserted hallway smiling to herself when a hand came out and grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom. _

"_Ahhh" she screamed trying to break free from the hold, till she heard the sound of a very familiar laugh. _

"_Nathan Royal Scott! Unhand me this inst..." Haley's sentence went unfinished as she soon felt her boyfriend's lips on her own. She just giggled as she responded, moving her lips against his. After a few minutes Nathan pulled away and lent his forehead against hers. Haley just stared into his eyes. _

"_Hey" he whispered._

"_Hi, she replied, feeling her cheeks warm up at the gaze on the boy's face. Both of them just stood there feeling the warmth from one another, and the look of love and lust in each other's eyes. Nathan had never felt this way about a girl before, and for surprisingly it didn't scare him. Maybe because it was Haley and she believed in him. _

"_I love you." He said before closing his eye. When he opened them again he saw Haley with a blank look on her face. I think this isn't the most romantic time or place to have said it, but it's true. You don't have to say anything back; I just wanted you to know. Because Hales, I do love you." Nathan rushed out, hoping to God that he didn't ruin anything. Haley didn't know what to say. She had been thinking about her feelings towards the basketball star for a while now. So to hear him say that he loved her really played with her feelings, so she just said the first thing that came to mind. _

"_I love you too."_

_Nathan just looked at her before bringing his lips down to hers. _

* * *

Haley quickly shook herself out of the memory and made her way to her locker. She opened it expecting to see all her books lined up neatly, all ready for her classes. What she didn't expect to see were ballons flying out of the locker and glitter to fall to the floor. Streamers hung from the door and pictures and little knick knacks filled the looked, completely hiding her books from view. She was still in such a state of shook that she didn't notice her two best friends come up behind her.

"HAPPY BIRYTHDAY HALES!" came Brooke and Lucas voice's making Haley jump ten feet into the air. Haley put on a fake smile, before turning to face the two who were obviously responsible for her glitter-fied locker. The three shared a big hug before Brooke pulled away and started chatting.

"So Tutor-Girl you are finally 18! Do you feel older? Were you surprised? Wait until lunch; you are getting an even bigger surprise." Brooke said at a mile a minute. Haley just raised an eyebrow at Lucas before letting out a little giggle.

"Whoa Brooke, slow down." Lucas said while putting a hand on Brooke's shoulder to stop her.

"Oops, my bad. So Tutor-Girl did Boy-Toy go all out again?" Brooke asked, not knowing that that the couple had broken up. Haley let the question sink in, letting the pain bubble inside her. For as long as she can remember Nathan had always done something big for her birthday, even before they started going out. Haley let her thoughts wander to last year's birthday.

_Haley woke up to the sound of pans clattering downstairs and the smell of pancakes wafting into her room. She got out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs, not really sure of what's going on. As she got to the kitchen the first thing she noticed was the table, it has a vase of purple flowers in the center and two place settings, surrounding the vase was bacon, eggs, plate of toast and orange juice, She sighed softly to herself until a loud noise brought her to where a large figure stood near the stove. There sitting on the floor was a plate of pancakes upside down, and there standing next to the upside down pancakes was Nathan with a pout on his face. Haley just giggled as she watched him pick up the pancakes and put them in the trash. He then walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. _

"_Happy Birthday Hales." He said while taking her to the craftily set table. _

"_Did you do all this?" Haley asked. _

"_Yep." Nathan replied with popping the 'p'_

_They ate together in silence, and when everything was all gone and the dishes were all put away, Nate grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the lounge room. Before entering he quickly covered her eyes with his hands. _

"_Nathan, what are you doing?" _

"_Just wait there with your eyes closed, until I tell you to open ok." _

"_Ok" and soon she felt his hands let go, and she heard him walk over to the other side of the room. After about a minute she heard him tell her to open her eyes. She opened them and the sight she was greeted with was very shocking indeed. There in the corner was a shiny new keyboard with a big red bow wrapped around it. Nathan just stood there with a big smile on his face as she found a little note stuck to the bow. _

_Dearest Haley_

_Happy Birthday. _

_I know you didn't want me to spend much, but I saw this and I knew I had to get it. _

_I love you so much and you deserve it and this special day. _

_Happy Birthday again. _

_Love Nathan. _

_Haley dropped the note and jumped into her boyfriend's arms and showered him with kisses. _

"_Best birthday present ever!" _

* * *

"Tutor-Girl!" Came Brooke's voice, bringing Haley away from her flashback.

"Um, not yet." Haley replied not telling her friends about the break up. She looked up and saw Nathan heading down the hallway. Feeling the tears behind her eyes she quickly got her books knowing that Nathan won't be doing any big birthday gestures anymore. Knowing she couldn't go a whole day without seeing him and not being able to give him a big kiss, Haley made up an excuse.

"Look guys I am really sorry, but I am not feeling well. Can my lunch surprise wait until tomorrow?" Haley said, and before she let the other two say anything she grabbed her bag and walked away. When she got home she got into her pj's and out in a sad movie. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry. She was about halfway through the Notebook when she heard a knock at her front door. Pausing the movie she waited to see if the knocking continued, after it stopped she looked around not really wanting to answer it, but deciding she would have to. She made her way to the front door and opened it slowly. When it was fully opened she saw no one was on her front step, she looked left and she looked right thinking that maybe someone was playing a joke on her. She was just about to shut the door when she looked down. There lying on her welcome mat was a bunch of red roses and note stuck to them. She picked them up and opened the note.

Happy Birthday Hales.

No matter what I will always love you.

Nate

She read the note a few times before she broke into a smile. He still loved her, and still remembered her birthday. Maybe, just maybe things will get better after all. And soon enough as she closes the door and walked back inside her smile had now taken over from her tears, all because of a bunch of roses and an I Love You.


End file.
